


Book One: Coalescence

by Korra6134



Series: Convergence [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, No Beta, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra6134/pseuds/Korra6134
Summary: When she is confirmed as the avatar at four years old the White Lotus decides to move Korra and her family to a compound to protect her from a group that calls themselves the Red Lotus. For the next sixteen years Korra focuses on mastery of the four elements and becoming a fully fledged Avatar. When she completes her training, Korra travels to Republic City only to find her job of maintaining peace between the four nations will be more difficult than she had anticipated. Little does she know the Red Lotus (along with a new anti-bending group known as the Equalists) has been waiting for the resurgence of the Avatar, hoping to finish their mission to end the Avatar line. Korra and the krew must make allies across the four nations as they attempt to quell the tensions between benders and non-benders, as well as to help defeat the Red Lotus.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Convergence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Book One: Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This story has been kicking around in my head for a while now and I decided to finally put it all down on paper (or the internet, whatever). This story is a reimagining of books 1-3 of Korra's story. There won't be a ton of smut to begin with, but I do have plans for a little later on for some sexy times. Let me know what you think of the story thus far in the comments, please!

Korra sat near the edge of Southern Water Tribe’s coast and listened to the waves crash against the cliffs. She allowed her breathing to follow the flow of the ocean; the waves rolled out as she released her breath, then came crashing back in as she filled her lungs again. She allowed her mind to go blank as her eyes fluttered closed. After a few more minutes of taking deep breaths she heard a voice from behind her.

‘Hello, Korra. It’s good to see you again’ the deep baritone voice greeted her.

‘Hello, Aang. Long time no talk’ she responded, turning to face the tall monk.

‘You know I’m always with you, Korra. We all are, you only need call us. I take it there is something on your mind?’

She sighed and squinted looking back out toward the ocean as she ran her thumb around the edge of her armband.

‘Yes. Sort of, I just didn’t feel like I could talk to anyone else about today...’ she trailed off.

‘Ah, of course. How long has it been?’ Aang asked, bowing his head.

‘Sixteen years...’

Korra choked out a sob and put her head in her hands. Sixteen years to the day that her father had died trying to protect her. Even though she had been four, there were only a few things she could remember about that day. Her mother hastily packing a bag for her, her father’s urgent, hushed tone telling Senna they had to leave, her father carrying her to the back of their Satomobile and strapping her into her carseat before placing a kiss on her temple. Their car driving down the highway before suddenly being thrown in the air. Her mother screaming her name, her father staggering out of the car and to his feet, then bending giant ice spears at two men and a woman who were approaching their car. A sudden ear splitting explosion followed by her father falling lifeless to the ground in front of her. Wind suddenly whipping up her hair as a bald man, a man with a long white beard, and two women jumped down in front of Korra and Senna. More explosions, jets of fire, air, and water flying everywhere. The world suddenly going white and an ethereal voice calling her back to the physical world, ‘Not yet, Korra. Not yet.’ The next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital and seeing snow falling in thick clumps out the window, her mother sleeping in a bed next to her.

‘You survived, Korra. The White Lotus won that day and you survived’ Aang said, bringing Korra back to the present.

‘Not before...they took...’ she sobbed, unable to finish her sentence.

Aang placed his hand on her shoulder.

‘Your father knew what he was doing when he sacrificed himself to save you and your mother, Korra. Any good father would do the same for their child. I know it was hard growing up without him,’ Aang started.

‘You don’t know anything about it! YOU never had to watch your father die in front of you! You didn’t have to watch your mother lose herself to grief or listen as she cried herself to sleep every night only to wake up screaming a few hours later! What do you know about _my_ loss?!’ Korra screamed at him.

She stood and started to pace back and forth. She reached out toward the cliffside with both hands before sinking into her horse stance, turning her hands over palms up, making them into fists, and then throwing her arms out toward the ocean with a scream. A large chunk of the cliff wall further up the coast split cleanly off, before being thrown 100 yards into the ocean with a splash. Korra’s chest heaved as she sank to her knees and cried out again.

Aang grimaced before walking up behind her again.

‘Korra. I don’t claim to know anything about losing your father, but I did lose my nation and my mentor. My entire culture. You have to find a way to live for them. You’ve come so far in your training. You’ve grown into a capable avatar; you’re stronger than you know.’

‘After tomorrow, everything will change Aang. Once I’ve passed my air bending test, what is there left for me here?’ she said, her voice still shaking.

‘You were never meant to spend your entire life here, Korra. As Avatar, you have a duty to the world. It is your job...’ he began.

‘To keep the balance, to bring peace to the four nations, and to be the bridge between the physical and spiritual worlds. I KNOW all of that, but what does it mean? _How_ do I do any of those things?’ she asked, looking back up at the monk.

‘Every Avatar has to determine that on their own. You have the knowledge and the strength, Korra, the only thing left now is to believe in yourself. I’ll leave you for now, but you know how to call me if you need anything.’

Korra pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her hand over her eyes as tears continued to roll down her face. She allowed herself a few more minutes of grief before she walked back to where she had left Naga. She leaned her forehead against the giant Polar Bear dog, inhaling her scent and running her fingers through her soft fur. Korra patted the dog’s side before climbing onto the saddle on the dog’s back.

‘Let’s go home, girl’ Korra said.

The wind whistled in her ears as they loped across the tundra back to the compound. Naga slowed as they approached their house. Korra slid from the dog’s back and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the warms.

‘Mom, I’m home’ she called.

Senna walked out of the kitchen and greeted Korra with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

‘Hi honey, how was training today? Did Tenzin give you any pointers for your air bending test tomorrow?’ she asked.

‘No, he said that he was “confident in my abilities as long as I apply myself” whatever that means.’ Korra grumbled in response.

‘I’m sure you’ll be great honey. I know how hard you’ve worked and I know that you can do anything you put your mind to. Now, I made your favorite for dinner: sea prune stew! It should fortify you for your big day tomorrow!’ her mother said.

Korra knew that her mom had slipped into her autopilot mode as a coping mechanism. She sat down at the breakfast bar with a sigh. Senna set a bowl down in front of her along with a large chunk of fresh bread.

‘Thanks Mom.’ Korra said tearing off a chunk of the bread and dunking it in the stew.

They made small talk as they ate, anything to avoid talking about Tonraq. Korra told her mom about what she thought the White Lotus would test her on the following day, Senna detailed the goings on of the market in town. After dinner, Korra cleaned the dishes and tidied up the kitchen before excusing herself for the evening, claiming she wanted to get a full night sleep before her big test the following day. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to the wind whistle across the window. After a while she could hear Senna’s choked sobs through the wall and felt tears start to roll down her own face again. At some point, her exhaustion finally overtook her and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon when Korra got out of bed. She ran through a few air bending exercises before stretching and then running to the training ground. Once she arrived she changed into her air acolyte robes and headed to the training arena. The senior members of the White Lotus stood on a platform, from which they could observe the demonstration. Katara sat in a tall backed chair and gave Korra a friendly smile and wave when she walked into the arena. Ghanzi, the earth bending master, stood at the back of the platform deep in conversation with Fazhu, the fire bending master, and Tenzin, Avatar Aang’s youngest son and her air bending master. Because Tenzin and his children were the only members of the air nation left, Korra would be tested on her form and technique rather than in physical combat. Tenzin walked to the front of the platform and cleared his throat.

‘Good morning, Korra. I’d like to welcome you to your final air bending trial. If you pass this test, you will have completed your training in each of the four elements. Is there anything you’d like to say before we begin.’ Tenzin said, his voice carrying across the training ground.

‘Just that I am grateful to all of you for your hard work in getting me to this point and that I will try my best to prove my worth as a student and Avatar.’ she responded, trying to keep her voice even.

‘Very well, with that I’d like to ask each of the member of this committee to take their seats so we may begin.’ Tenzin said with a small smile.

_______________________________________________________________________

Three hours later Korra had completed her trial and sat pretending to meditate on the training ground waiting for the White Lotus’ decision. Her heart was racing with anticipation but she knew that she needed to project the appearance of serenity. Her mind wandered back to the question she had asked Aang, what would she do once all this was complete? Where should she go? Just then, the deliberation died down and Korra heard Katara step to the front of the platform.

‘Korra, could you come here please?’

Korra rose and walked over to the front of the platform. Once she was standing in front of the group she made a deep bow.

‘Korra, I cannot begin to express how proud I am of how far you’ve come. When you arrived here you were only a child. It has been a joy, and a privilege to watch you grow into a strong and capable young woman...AND a fully recognized Avatar.’ Katara said, as a smile spread across her face.

Korra beamed back up at her.

‘You mean, I passed?’ she asked somewhat incredulous.

‘It is the opinion of this council that you have met and exceeded the requirements to be considered proficient in every aspect of elemental bending. You passed.’ Katara replied.

Korra whooped, jumped into the air, and bent a small gust to lift her onto the platform before scooping Katara into a hug, temporarily forgetting the composed front she had been projecting. Katara laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl and squeezed her tightly.

The old woman pulled back from the hug and placed her gloved hand on Korra’s cheeck.

‘Your father would have been so proud of you, Korra.’ she said with tears in her eyes.

Korra felt the prickle of tears sting her own eyes as she nodded in response. Tenzin walked over and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder.

‘Congratulations, Korra. You’ve made us all very proud today.’ he said as he stroked his beard.

‘Thank you, Tenzin. I couldn’t have done this without you!’ Korra said, as she wrapped her arms around the tall man.

Tenzin blushed slightly before awkwardly patting Korra on the back. Korra wiped a tear from her eye before her trademark mischievous smile crept back to her face.

‘So, does this mean you’re gonna give me my tats or...’ she asked, only half joking.

‘I suppose you have earned them, but I’m not sure how your mother would feel about that. I’d really rather not get on Senna’s bad side...’ he said in response.

Korra barked out a laugh.

‘It’s okay, Tenzin. I’ll let you off the hook this time. But, I’ll let you know if I change my mind at some point.’

‘Speaking of your mother, I’m sure she will be overjoyed to hear your good news.’

Korra nodded in agreement, bowed to them all once again, and then took off at a sprint back to the house.

Her heart felt lighter than it had in months, she was finally done with all of her training! She had no idea where she would go next but she couldn’t wait to get out to see the rest of the world and start helping people. Korra nearly kicked the door off it’s hinges in her haste to give her mother the good news.

‘Mom! Mom, I did it! I passed the tests!’ she shouted as she ran into the living room.

Senna had been sitting on the couch listening to the radio and knitting, but immediately cast it aside as Korra entered the room. She sprang up and embraced her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

‘Honey, that is so great! I am SO proud of you!’ she cried in response.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Korra pulled back and looked at her mother again.

‘I can’t believe it, I’m finally done! I can go see the four nations and start working to help people! I’m going to...’she trailed off, realizing her mother was crying.

‘I knew you could do it, sweetheart! You have been working so hard for so long. I just knew that you would pass.’ Senna said.

‘Mom, I didn’t mean...I’m sorry...I’m just so excited.’ Korra said feeling tears on her cheeks again.

‘N-no, honey, don’t apologize. You ha-have nothing to be sorry for, I knew this day would come.’ Senna stammered.

Korra wrapped her arms around her mother again and as they both cried. After a few moments Senna pulled back and smiled despite the tears. She sat on the couch again, patting the seat next to her.

‘So, where to first? I know you’re uncle and cousins would love a visit.’ she said.

‘Ugh, pass. Desna and Eska weird me out and Unalaq is just...cold. I’m sure I’ll go see them eventually but I don’t want to go there first. I was actually thinking of going to Republic City?’ Korra responded.

‘Wow, the big city huh? That would be a big change from the village and compound. Any idea what you’ll do there?’

‘Well, I wanted to visit the Air Bender kids. It’s been so long since I’ve seen them, I probably won’t even recognize Jinora. But after that, I’m not sure. Is Toph still in Republic City?’ Korra asked.

‘Hm, I’m honestly not sure. Last I had heard her oldest daughter had taken over as chief of police’ Senna said, straining to think back.

‘I bet she’d love my help! I’m sure I’ll figure it out when I get there.’ Korra said enthusiastically.

Quiet filled the house again.

‘You can always come with me...’ Korra offered, staring intently at her mother again.

‘No, you need to find your own way now. Your father and I...loved talking about all the different ways you would make the world a better place. You are so much like him, Korra. He would be so proud of you.’ Senna responded with a sad smile.

Korra wrapped her mother in another hug and said ‘Thanks, mom. I love you.’

Senna hugged her tight and said ‘I love you more.’

______________________________________________________________________________

The next day Korra told Tenzin and Katara about her plan to travel to Republic City and asked if she could stay on Air Temple Island until she could find other arrangements.

‘Well, you’re more than welcome to stay with us Korra, but the White Lotus does have an apartment that you could use in the city if you’d like a little more...independence?’ Tenzin offered.

Korra said she would consider it, but that she was eager to see the air bender kids again. She had taken a liking to the kids the first time she had met them, and they seemed to have accepted her as a sort of surrogate older sister. They were loud and rambunctious, just like she had been when she was younger.

‘So, you’ll take me back with you?!’ Korra asked excitedly.

‘Yes, I think that would be possible. Pema and the children would love to have you stay with us.’ the monk replied.

Korra whooped again and wrapped him in another hug.

‘I’ll go pack right now!’ she said, taking off at a run back to the house.

‘We don’t leave for another two days! Korra!!’ Tenzin yelled after her, before adding, ‘I really thought she had outgrown these outbursts. Headstrong girl.’

Katara laughed and swatted Tenzin with her gloved hand.

‘She is strong, both physically and mentally. Getting to see the world will be good for her. She will need friends in the days to come, Tenzin.’ she warned.

‘That she will, mother. Let’s hope that she finds the right kids to round out her crew.’ he agreed, stroking his beard.


End file.
